The bud of a winter cherry blossom chapter 5
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: The battle begins for the shinsengumi will suzuki join them in the fight (i do not own hakuouki and also im sorry about the chapter i uplaoded i mixed up the docs SORRY gomensai )


HE LOVES ME! There's no way we just known each other for just a few months but why can't I move my heart is pounding so hard in the sight of Harada san in front of me with straight honest eyes I had to look away, no matter what I had to look away, "No matter what you do my feelings for you won't change for you" he whispered in my ear, the flow of words seem to crawl down my spine weakening me from standing but harada had a good grip on me. "W-what d-did you choose me? " He smiled "Well you see you're a girl who I want to spend the rest of my life and help you to gain your own destiny" my eyes widened "T-the rest of your life!?" he tighten his grip "what is your answer?" I griped his arms and squeezed my eyes, "Whenever I think about you, or whenever you're close my heart aches" I tried to bring the words out without making myself but didn't work my heart and my face both reacted to his words. "That is the feeling of love Suzuki and you do have it so don't think you're a tool just for us your more than that to me to us we the shinsengumi could never stoop that low ok?"

He noticed the pendant I dropped from my hand he walked over and picked it up, "This belongs to you" he took my hand, opened it and placed it in my hand. "Why is this pendant special to you?" I clutched my hand, "This belonged to my mother that I once was only able to see" tears came out from my eyes "huh? Why is this happening I shouldn't be crying about this" but I couldn't hold back, I fell down to the ground and my body shivered then Harada spoke "You shouldn't hold it all in all the time otherwise it will bear on you forever creating more of a burden, look I don't know how you dealt with being a child warrior from birth and I wish I could be there to help you but I can't change the past" he gave a gentle smile, "Thank you" I walked over and hugged him.

The next day we trailed off to the battlefield I was beside commander kondou keeping watch in case of surprise attacks, with my dragons in my presence I can feel enemies just by my powers. I had my sword a black guard, a white and black hilt with a red flower connected to red ribbons following the wind, behind me were the captains and soldiers that had followed the path down the streets of Kyoto. By the time we entered the battle field we talked about strategic actions, "If unit 10 moves to the north in a 6 groups in secret we can ambush the fort without being noticed" then hijikata turned to me "I want to go and assassinate the captain of the enemy force" shinpachi immediately busted up from his seat "Why are you sending Suzuki on something so dangerous!" he turned with no changes in his expression "I'm sending her because I know she can do it with our being killed", Shinpachi sat back down, I shifted my eyes to harada and just saw how he was holding back from a rampage against hijikata. I walked out from the area that was covered off by an open tent, *sigh* I walked towards an area of tress and sat down against a tree.

Harada came and called out my name, "Suzuki?" I turned to see harada above me leaning against a tree. "You ok?" he looked at me with a straight face. Then he sat beside me. "Please come back safely to me" my face turned bright red, what is this feeling again my heart won't stop pounding I was about to black out when I felt something warm on my face specifically where my lips were, what?!...

How can this be! How can he make my heart hurt so badly? Harada can easily paralyze my body from moving further more I feel as if my body is rather inviting him in with his warmth. *gasping for air* "H-harada" he held my cheek "promise me you'll come back in one piece and when you do I have something to tell you" when harada said that I wouldn't know if I would be able to come back alive nor be able to return. "I know it a lot to ask but…"I smiled back at him "I can't guarantee if I'll be back but I'll do my best to return" I blushed and went in to kiss him on the lips "I'll see you when I get back ok" I shifted my eyes away from his and then blushed hard and then grabbed my hand, "I'll be waiting for you", someone came from the shadows and harada braced for an attack and pulled me behind him but the shadow revealed shimada-kun "Shimada?" I spoke and harada slowly lowered his spear."what is it shimada?" I asked him "it's about time you left the unit 10 is getting their groups ready" I prepared myself and put my hood on from my vest "Of course" I started to head back to the tent to collect my other weapons that my father sent. "These are for you" I saw a table with two wrist blades, one more katana, and two short guns. "I'm counting on you to help us win this war Suzuki" I bowed to them "I promise as the guardian and the title of snow maiden I will do my best" chizuru felt scared I could feel her presence behind me, "Go!" I stood straight, "Right!" I followed the shinsengumi's 10th unit and I took for the trees climbing and hoping like a true assassin with years of training, as the tenth unit marched in secrecy in the bushes ready to attack I used my powers which turned my eyes blood red and then I saw the commander on the enemy lines I scaled the tress and swiftly moved from the ground in the enemy grounds I pulled my guns shooting one person after the other wit motions of a dragons body, then finally I was In a tree where the commander was with guards outside his tent I dropped from the trees and snuck in his tent and killed him with my wrist blades and left without being noticed. I ran from the enemy grounds but then in front of me out of nowhere I found someone familiar of a hourglass shadow, I walked towards the shadow with my guard up, when I got closer I couldn't believe my eyes MOTHER?!

"Mama…." She turned around with her eyes wide opened, "Suzuki?" my eyes developed tears "mama, why are you here, why did you leave us why did you- I don't even know if I should be happy or mad at you for leaving me, nii-chan, and father alone" she came and hugged me "I'm sorry, I had to otherwise you'd be killed from birth" my eyes widened "huh?" my mother let go of me and hid us while she told me and looked at me straight in the eyes "Hold my hand I'll tell you everything" I placed my hand in hers and her powers ignited and resounded with my own and pulsed within my own body and gave my whole self-cough out blood, "Just a bit more then I can tell and show you what happens", out of nowhere my mother's whole life flashed to the time when I was born "When you were born my powers had been passed to you, as women we are constantly targeted especially from the Satsuma and chosuu domain, as the last heir from the Itakimori plate your father didn't want arrange marriages he sought and refined his will as a human being and found me from the monojiji family but your father refined our powers and sent them on for the first generation to you our powers are infinite as long as we don't use the restricted method" I tilted my head "Restricted method?" my mother explained that the restricted method is when our powers bloom like a winter cherry blossom our physical appearance changes to the ringmaster of your own familiars and become extremely dangerous when on the battlefield but side effects are included, after the power is used we die instantly.

After the illusion type aura disappeared I looked over to see my mother vanishing, "MAMA!" she grabbed my hands "The rest is up to you I believe in you continue our legacy continue to protect I know you can do it I believe in you" with those last words her grasped only felt like the wind flying through my hands, I clutched them hard. Don't worry mom ill make you proud no matter what and I'll keep my promise to my allies I've made today.

I joined back with the shinsengumi a lot later than what they expected, "I'm back from your request" harada was the first one to hug me. "H-harada-san!" he hugged tighter I thought you wouldn't came back" the tension released from my body "I'm sorry for the worry" I gently pushed harada away and bowed also gave an apology "How did you guys go on your end?" they all looked away "We didn't end up as well as we wanted most of our men died" my body shook, I couldn't say anything. "Were moving in to a hatamoto inn till we can negotiate new plans of attack" we all traveled to hatamoto and rested ourselves till it was time. Of course when we got there me and harada went to sit outside together with harada on my lap happy but frustrated "I'm glad you came back to me" I gently smiled "I did say I'll try to come back, by the way what did you want to tell me" he rapidly came off my lap and blushed really hard, "W-well i-I uhh" I tilted my head "hmm?" he turned to me and grabbed both my hands "I don't know how to say this very well but….can you be my wife!" my face turned red "…." He brought me closer to his chest "I may not be good enough for you but I can't imagine my life without you, so please" my heart pounded so hard and I couldn't stop the feeling that I had for this man I came off from his chest and walked down the stairs, "You know for the longest time whenever I was with you I had this feeling in my heart and this was something I never knew I know you explained this to me once before but I was still inexperienced with it, but when your faraway my heart pains to see you far away from me" he came up behind me "No matter what I will always be by your side, so what is your answer?" I turned around to face him with straight honest eyes " As long as you are willing to deal with me and as long as I can make you happy I will" he smiled, my eyes were filled with tears but not regretful tears, it was happiness in my heart, the man of the 10th unit had feelings for me over time and the feeling I had never once experienced was something special to me.


End file.
